stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
KalebIsEtherizing
KalebIsEtherizing was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 Biography Entering the game Kaleb had his mind set on taking his girlfriend, Cassie, deep into the game however when that didn’t work out he set his sights on targeting the guys in the house in the hopes of becoming the Alpha male. The first week Kaleb and his girlfriend were able to lie low and Kaleb quickly began to bond with Shane because he felt he was trustworthy. He also began to build relationships with Loli and Vapor because he felt they were easily manipulated. The week following the first eviction Kaleb found himself in the worst position he could’ve possibly imagined and he was placed on the block with his showmance Cassie. To make matters worse he got into a public fight with Cloud who he felt was playing a very deceptive game. However, against all odds Kaleb was able to pull together and gather the votes to stay unfortunately sending his girlfriend home. The following week things only seemed to get worse for Kaleb as Cloud was crowned the new HOH however due to the fact that Cloud didn’t think she had the votes to send Kaleb home he was able to escape nomination. Week 4 Kaleb knew he needed to get a win under his belt and was close to doing so however he came up short but his efforts earned him immunity due to the strongest link twist. Kaleb’s rival cloud was also backdoored and Kaleb happily aided in sending her home. Week 5 Kaleb was able to finally win his first HOH and took his first shot at the male alliance of Stuart, BIadez, and Bwinter and nominated two of them for eviction. When Kaleb won the veto he decided to put up a better pawn next to Bwinter to ensure he went home and nominated Faded. Unfortunately the alliance proved too strong and Bwinter stayed by a vote of 5-4. At the double eviction Kaleb won the veto saved his ally Miko from eviction and aided the house in evicting Deli. After the sitting endurance HOH Kaleb argued and begged for Loli to give him immunity and it ended up working and Kaleb was able to relax for the week unfortunately this left his ally Miko exposed and Miko was evicted. The following week Kaleb’s ally Loli was nominated by Bwinter however Kaleb managed to gather his allies and rally them against Galactic and Galatic was evicted by a vote of 4-2. The male alliance proved to be too strong and when Stuart nominated Loli once again and unfortunately she was evicted by a vote of 3-2. The following week Miko re-entered and although this seemed it would benefit Kaleb when Bladez won HOH and Bwinter won the veto the backdoor was setup and although Kaleb campaigned until his eviction he was unanimously evicted against Vapor and left in 8th place. Host Opinion Kaleb played a strong and willful game, however his status as a threat caught up to him making him a easy mid jury boot for most of the house, and with his rivalry with BIadez he had no chance in the house. Good luck in future endeavors Kaleb! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:8th Place Category:BB6 Jury